A Second Late
by Pyrofoxxxx
Summary: Timing is everything. If you aren't fast or strong enough you'll lose everything you've fought for. Ichigo knew that even before he fought Yhwach, but that doesn't mean he can do anything about it. Because he was a second late everything has changed. Nothing will ever be the same.


**A Minecraft/Bleach crossover? Yes, what the fuck did you think? Did you think I owned Bleach or Minecraft? That's just plain retarded.**

 **Might continue this. Might not. I don't know. I also don't care.**

* * *

"HA!"

Ichigo Kurosaki roared as he slashed his gigantic cleaver blade at his opponent, Yhwach, with the last of his strength. He knew this would be his last battle with the monster that had absorbed the Soul King, whether he lived or died, he had to fight to protect everyone with everything he had. This was his only chance, the arrow that had pierced the Quincy King had temporarily disabled all of Yhwach's powers, and yet…

"Useless." Yhwach grinned as his powers returned. With a flick of his wrist Ichigo's left arm was severed from his body, the limb and the Bankai held in its grasp being flung away from the battle. Yhwach's shadows moved to grip onto Ichigo's legs and his remaining arm as Yhwach turned to look back at the one who had fired the arrow that had stopped his powers for a moment.

"Uryuu Ishida. I wonder how many more of you will come to assist Ichigo Kurosaki in his pathetic attempt to stop me." Yhwach grinned as Uryuu held his hand up in front of him to summon his bow, only for Yhwach's shadows to pierce him from behind and bisect him completely, the Quincy heir's organs and blood spilling out across the ground, the only thing preventing him from dying at the moment being his Blut Vene.

"Yhwa… ch…" Ichigo growled out, glaring as heatedly as he possibly could at the Quincy Progenitor. In return the Quincy laughed at him, turning to face Ichigo directly again with that sickening grin of his.

"You've been a thorn in my side for far too long. In return for the amusement you've given me, though, I will…" Yhwach paused when he noticed something wrong with the stump that was attached to Ichigo's left shoulder. 'Instant regeneration?!' He realized as white Reishi spewed from the stump and formed into another arm… another arm that buried itself in his face, sending him careening across their battlefield long enough for Ichigo to tear through the shadows that blinded him and reclaim Tensa Zangetsu.

'That was the last of Zangetsu's energy, and the last of mine…' Ichigo thought as he attempted to return and kill Yhwach, only to collapse to his hands and knees as the shadows coalesced in front of him and formed into that oh so smug figure he had come to despise with all of his soul. Well, what remained of it.

"I will admit, I had thought you wouldn't have any more tricks up your sleeve. I hadn't anticipated that." Yhwach remarked as he wiped a drop of blood from his lips. "Instead of tearing a hole through your chest, giving you a quick death like I had planned…"

Here, Yhwach's shadows converged behind Ichigo, startling the boy who jerked his head around to see exactly what it was that Yhwach was doing. Swirling purple and white were encased within a shell of writhing black, the mass of Yhwach's shadows forming a strange… thing. He couldn't place it, but he could tell this was bad. This was very, _very_ bad.

"I have made a personal hell for you for the rest of your life." Yhwach leaned down and gripped the collar of Ichigo's Shihakusho and lifted him to eye level for his final words to the only person besides Sosuke Aizen who could even hope to challenge him.

"Goodbye, my son." And with that, he pushed Ichigo through the portal he had made which dispersed shortly after.

"Now then, it's time I do what I've come here to do." Yhwach announced, turning to face a scowling Aizen.

* * *

A cataclysmic crash echoed throughout the Nether as a black and white blur slammed into the bedrock wall of the hellish dimension hard enough to put a crater in the impossibly hard material. Netherrack splintered and fell to the soul sand and lava below as a hand trailed its way out of the crater and pulled a heavily damaged human figure out alongside it.

"F-Fuck…" Ichigo groaned as he held onto the… cube shape attached to the wall? "W-what the… hell?" He mumbled as he glanced up at the blocky surface. His eyes widened. It wasn't just where he held on to, the entire wall was covered in them. No, that wasn't it… the wall was made up of them. He looked down, up, left, right, everywhere he could. It wasn't just this wall, it was everything.

"What… what the hell is this place?"

This… this was Yhwach's doing? This was his personal hell? He'd been to hell before actually, and he'd been able to escape from it. The difference now was that he had _not_ come willingly with an entrance and exit available to him. He wouldn't be able to escape without an escape route which was obvious, and making one in his current state was out of the question. Speaking of which… After a quick inspection of his body he found that his limp right arm had been broken at the forearm and elbow, three of his ribs on his right side had been broken, and a piece of the wall he'd made impact with had been embedded within his back.

"Dammit…" He grunted as he dropped down to the ground and held his side where he'd been impaled. Fighting Yhwach was like being put through a meat grinder, every single inch of his body hurt and he was sure that without Zangetsu's instant regeneration he'd be unable to fight for weeks, maybe even months. With sudden jerk, he grabbed onto the piece of debris jutting out of his back and yanked it out in one fell swoop, causing blood to spurt out onto the ground for a moment before slowly cutting itself off. Ichigo studied the hole in his back as it slowly closed, wondering how it was doing that when he no longer had Zangetsu's powers.

"Passive… regeneration? Ah fuck, don't think about it too hard, just…" A series of loud snaps occurred as he reset the bones in his forearm and elbow, "fix…" and jerked his ribs into their proper position by manipulating the remaining bit of his Reiryoku that he had regained. "and heal. Fuck, this hurts." He remarked dully as he observed his surroundings, searching for Tensa Zangetsu. He'd need to dismiss his Bankai soon, the pressure it put on his body was not helping his situation at all.

"Ah, there you are." He observed, staring across the cavernous room that was filled with lava… That may be a problem. "Dammit, I don't have enough energy to get over there. I need to recover first. If I tried to dismiss Tensa Zangetsu now I'd tear myself apart." He glanced around him and spotted what looked like a cave opening. It'd have to suffice for now. He moved towards the edge of the small cave but paused momentarily and glanced back at the blade of his old powers. He smiled sadly and continued back on into the cave.

"Thank you, Zangetsu. Both of you."


End file.
